CH3RR13S 4ND BLU3B3RR13S
by pumacatrun2
Summary: Karkat begins to get jealous of Dave and starts to hate him for trying to go red with Terezi, Terezi remains oblivious to everything. -insert creative description here- Contains Karkat heart Terezi, Dave heart Terezi, and may contain Karkat spade Dave. If not you can just slip it into context.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're currently contemplating the idea of doing something that Future Karkat will very much regret.**

As much as you'd love to make life harder for the idiot, it's another douche in question that you're trying to hold yourself back from commencing strife with. You and Terezi have been quadrant vacillating for some time now, but that doesn't mean that you're going to let some worthless piece of shit take over her red zone. He may not realise it, but you can see past Dave's stupid, lame, unironic shades. You know he's trying to take her from you. And now you're confronting him about it.

**Your name is Dave Strider and why the fuck is Karkat coming at you with a sickle?**

Even before you met Terezi on the meteor, you had been talking on Pesterchum. As weird as it may be to crush on an alien, this is all for ironic purposes. Or so you tell yourself. You're the only person who realises that Terezi's 'handicap' is a gift from the motherfucking gods. Her non-existent artistic talent is perfect, and you're hoping that you and her can work together on a SBaHJ comic sometime, if not, just to chill. You do your best to hide your emotions behind a poker face, but when you're around her you always slip up and show the faintest of smiles, sometimes accommodated by a blush. Luckily for you she can't see them, but you have this feeling that she can smell them or something because she breaks out into one herself whenever you realise that you're doing it and try to go back to being emotionless.

Now Karkat is jealous.

**Your name is Terezi Pyrope and WHY TH3 H3LL 1S K4RK4T RUNN1NG TOW4RDS D4V3 W1TH 4 S1CKL3 :?**

You seriously have no idea what's going on.

All you can smell is cherries and sharp iron.

...

_Hey, this is the first time I've bothered uploading anything I write, usually I'll re-read anything I try and then decide that the internet would be better off without it. But I have some ideas for this and I don't think it's as bad at some of the other stuff I write. Sorry for the short introduction, upcoming chapters will be longer._

_..._


	2. Chapter 2

…

**Your name is Karkat Vantas and fuck, you didn't notice Terezi was there.**

You slow down, take a deep breath and try to calm down. It doesn't work.

"FUCK YOU STRIDER."

Yeah, there's no getting out of this now. But you put your sickle back into your strife specibus, because _that_ might be a bit of an overreaction. Dave has that all-knowing stupid smirk on his face, ready to embarrass you in front of her. He knows what it's about. You're not letting this go.

**Your name is Dave Strider again, and you're still pretty confused with why Karkat was running towards you with a sickle.**

Okay, so maybe you aren't. Again, you know that he's just jealous. He isn't as close as you and Terezi are, and it's pissing him off. Though pretty much anything will piss him off. Which you think is actually a pretty good thing – being able to taunt him about practically anything and setting him off is one of the only fun things to do when you're going to be stuck on a meteor for three years. Other than hanging out with Terezi. Although you guess that's two birds, one stone.

**You are now Davesprite.**

You just got a foreboding feeling in your wings.

**Author, stop thinking that you're funny. Go back to Karkat.**

"oh hey karkles. we were about to go check up on can town. wanna come?"

"OH I'M SORRY. I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE A THIRD FUCKING SPINNING DEVICE."

"fine have fun then"

"THAT WAS SARCASM AND YOU KNOW IT."

"maybe i did maybe i didnt"

"JUST DROP THE COOL KID ACT FOR ONCE AND LISTEN. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TROLL ROMANCE WORKS, AND WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO IS A BIG MISTAKE. ME AND TEREZI ARE DESTINED TO SHARE QUADRANTS AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO WORM YOUR WAY IN LIKE A STUPID PINK HUMAN WRIGGLER BABY."

"W41T WH4TS TH1S 4BOUT"

"SHUT UP. THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND DAVE."

"W3LL 1F YOUR3 GO1NG TO BR1NG M3 UP TH3N 1 TH1NK 1T DO3S CONC3RN M3 :["

"i think he means he has a hate boner for me or whatever it is you trolls get over this stuff"

"WHAT? NO. SHUT UP. I WOULD NEVER GO BLACK FOR A HUMAN, THAT'S EVEN IF I DID FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT YOU. WHICH I DON'T. I MEAN I MAY HAVE FELT THAT WAY ABOUT JOHN AT FIRST BUT I'M OVER THE STUPID DERP. THIS HATE IS PURELY PLATONIC."

"H3H3H3 K4RK4T YOUR3 BLUSH1NG"

"NO I'M NOT."

"1 C4N SM3LL TH3 C4NDY GO1NG TO YOUR CH33KS"

"yeah you kinda are blushing"

"NO. I'M. NOT. YOUR STUPID SHADES ARE PROBABLY JUST TINTING IT."

"oh really"

Slowly, Dave takes off his shades. It's like the really shitty twist in the plot to every failed rom com. Except when he puts his arms around you, purposefully digging into your back and steals a kiss, it isn't really that shitty. You want to continue so badly, but Dave quickly pulls back.

"still blushing"

You try everything to avoid his gaze, but you can't help it. The searing red just fuels your anger. The fact that Dave is still completely emotionless fuels your anger even more.

"W—WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"

Oh shit, now you're stuttering. You need a way to calmly defuse the situation before you turn into Eridan.

You abscond like the wind.

…

_Sorry for the lack of updates, hoping to get some more chapters out soon. Also, I know that any smilies I type for Terezi are wrong, it's just the site doesn't support arrows for some reason._

…


End file.
